1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor wafers and, more particularly, to determining the efficacy of ion implantation of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, in semiconductor wafers, electrically based ion implantation detection measurements detect changes in ion implantation concentration and energy, but require as a prerequisite an annealing step to activate the implant. This can be problematic since typically it is desired to determine whether ion implantation of the semiconductor wafers is within acceptable tolerance(s) before the time-consuming and costly annealing step and any other processing steps between ion implantation and annealing.
It would, therefore, be desirable to overcome the above problems and others by providing a method for testing the efficacy of ion implantation of a semiconductor wafer before the annealing step. Other problems that the present invention overcomes will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description.